tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sang City
Sang City is the capital of the Protectorship of Sang in the Sang Valley region lying between the forests of Telinor and Stovakor above Hoffendale. History Founding The region named the Sang Valley along the River Sang was settled over one thousand years ago by a religious order from Farthrone known as the Church of the Three, or the Trinity. The group left the Union of Orjeri for Etan, in order to avoid religious persecution. Having originally settled the location that became Stovakor, the church chose to leave the coast and head inland after wave after wave of Orjeri colonists began to also settle in the area. At this time the city became known as Tolerance. The Long Night Following the Long Night, many humans in the local area flocked towards Tolerance for safety and remained there for many generations developing their own militaristic aristocracy in the surrounding countryside. At the approach of the year 700LN, Edric Tane, later known as the Lord Protector, led a militia who successful overthrew the Trinity and established a regime with him as the de-facto leader, renaming the city Sang. The War in the Silence To learn more about this event, see here. "''The difference between a god and a daemon, largely depends on where one is standing at the time." - ''Commander Orshim of the Sang City Watch As Lord Protector Tane reached his seventieth year, his year long birthday celebrations across the city were cut short as news of a tyrant across the Dividing Sea, whose influence was spreading corruption and distrust across Etan. The Lord Protector issued an edict that all travelers entering or leaving Sang City or one of its townships must submit to questioning by local authorities. At first this was taken on board with much spirit by the guardsmen of Sang, many zealously searching for signs of infiltration, sending reports back to the capital of strangers attempting to cross the border into the valley, preachers spreading the word of these new exarchs and primordial forces. As news of potential threats came to the desk of the Lord Protector he spread his forces across the Sang Valley, hoping to cast a wider net and bolt down whatever threat this Heir, or whatever foreign god eyed his lands, had in store for him. Boredom set in. The guards found hints of conspiracy in every church or oddly dressed traveler, reports exaggerating success in hopes of pleasing commanders in the hope of promotion only served to worsen the problem. Even after the defeat of the Heir, Lord Protector Tane maintained these measures, agreeing to the Treaty of Manse on the condition that any refugees that arrived in his land could be relocated to the new country of Foothold. Geography Landscape The Sang Valley is a hilly and temperate region, with around 43% being arable land. It covers 779km squared, with ten standing forts, eight of which are in use and two are abandoned, 7105km squared is wilderness, rivers and lakes. Population The region has a population of 375,000 people, 333,750 of which are in villages spread across the countryside, 22,500 are in towns and 11,250 are in Sang City. Layout Sang City has ten districts; The Magic, Elvish, Adventurers', Tradesmens', Nobles' and Civic Quarters, as well as the slums, docks, red light district and Central Keep. The average distance between towns and villages is 45km. Features The city is situated along a crossing point in the River Sang with a large temple that has been converted into a fortified keep on the eastern shore at the centre of the settlement. The surrounding quarter is home to the wealthiest in the town and those in charge of governance. The southern quarter is the docks, slums, red light district and warehouses. The western quarter holds the markets and the many mercenary guilds that flocked to Sang following the Lord Protector ’s takeover. In between the west and east quarters lies the main residential district and bank. In the north is the small magic district as well as another residential area housing primarily elves. Towns The four towns of Silveridge, Pelstown, Lowater and Fetin are also considered part of the greater Sang City region. Temples The city has nine temples that also function as civic and public buildings, each devoted to one of the ten, with the god Pelor having Pelstown devoted to his worship. * A library devoted to Aureon * A hunting lodge used by rangers and followers of Solonar * The graveyard of the city is tended to by the followers of the Raven Queen * A bank is owned and run by a number of independent merchants who are rumoured to attribute their success to the Dragon Queen * An opium den in the slums is often seen as being the centre of worship of the Mockery * A forge operated by a number of dwarves that are devoted to Moradin * In the red light district a number of brothels give thanks to Sune * The courthouse judges are also servants of the god Bahamut * The local garrison house is devoted to Tempus, one of the most popular deities in the city Nobility The tiers of nobility found in Sang following the rebellion include; *Lord Protector *Marshall *Lord and Lady *Mister and Maiden The Adorned Hand Following the failed assassination attempt on the Lord Protector in 702LN the leaders of the Trinity of Sang were placed on trial and many of whom were executed. After word was spread of the great deeds of the four heroes that saved the Protector’s life adventurers, mercenaries flocked to Sang with the heroes’ old company New Gate becoming the most influential and famous. Vera Lang was declared to have been executed by the Lord Protector and her two children taken into his care, with her widower named steward of her estate until her children come of age. Rumours persist however that she was instead smuggled somewhere into the eastern countryside close to the Protector’s former estate. Category:Etan Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Human